escerticofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Tupolev Tu-16 Badger
Van de Tupolev Tu-16 Badger werden voor de AV-MF, de vliegdienst van de Sovjetmarine, veel varianten geproduceerdn sommige als nieuwe toestellen, sommige als conversie van bestaande exemplaren. De grote meerderheid daarvan was bewapend met lange-afstandsraketten tegen schepen, of was bedoeld voor verkenningstaken. De eerste variant van de Tu-16 met antischipraketten was de Tu-16KS. Deze kreeg de NAVO-aanduiding Badger-B. Dit was een minimaal gewijzigde standaard bommenwerper met een radar-hoogtemeter en een vuurleidingsradar voor de raketten in een intrekbare koepel in het bommenruim. Het voornaamste wapen van dit toestel was de grote KS-1 Komet raket, bij de Navo bekend als de AS-1 Kennel. Hiervan kon de Tupolev er onder enkel vleugel één meenemen. De KS-1 werd eind jaren vijftig operationeel bij de AV-MF. Ook werden 25 met 'Kennel' bewapende 'Badger-B's geëxporteerd naar Indonesië. De overblijvende exemplaren werden in de jaren zeventig in de 'kast' gezet. De Tu-16K-10 Badger-C werd voor het eerst gesignaleerd op de luchtvaarttentoonstelling in Moskou in 1961. Het opvallenste uiterlijke verschil met de eerdere versies van de Tu-16 was de toegevoegde grote vlakke koepel voor een nieuw radarsysteem. 'Puff Ball' was een I-band (frequentiebereik) oppervlaktepatrouille-, zoek- en identificatieradar met een bereik van ongeveer 250 km. Hij was ontworpen voor gebruik in combinatie met de supersonische K-10 antischipraket (AS-2 'Kipper') die een lading van een ton over een afstand van ongeveer 180 km kon vervoeren. De volgende variant was de Tu-16K-11-16 Badger-G. Dit was een herbouwde 'Badger-B', uitgerust voor het meenemen van twee KSR-2 of KSR-11 (AS-5 'Kelt') raketten. De supersonische 'Kelt' woog drie ton en had een bereik van meer dan 300 km. Bij de 'Badger-G' was de intrekbare radar van de 'B' vervangen door een nieuwe radar onder de cockpit, zodat het bommenruim beschikbaar was voor het meevoeren van de gebruikelijke wapens. De 'Badger-G' heeft gevechtstaken uitgevoerd in Egypte en in Irak. Wellicht de meest indrukwekkende 'Badgers' met antischiptaken waren de toestellen die beschikten over de KSR-5 (AS-6 'Kingfish') raket. Dit wapen haalde Mach-3 en had een bereik van meer dan 500 km. Het kon worden voorzien van 1000 kg explosieven of een kernkop met een kracht van 350 kT. Zowel de Tu-16K-10-26 Badger-C Mod als de Tu-16K-26 Badger-G Mod, beide afgeleid van de Tu-16K-10, konden uitgerust worden met de KSR-5 raket. De laatstgenoemde versie had een nieuwe geleidingsradar in een grote koepel onder de buik, vóór het bommenruim. De eerste verkenningsversie van de Tu-16 die door de NAVO geïdentificeerd werd, was de Tu-16Ye Badger-D. Dit was een Elint-versie (Electronic Intelligence, elektronische inlichtingen). Waarvoor overtollige exemplaren van de Tu-16KS gebruikt werden. Ook deze variant had de kenmerkende brede, platte neuskoepel van zijn voorganger, maar de koepel onder de cockpit was vervangen door een wat groter exemplaar. Dit toestel had drie centraal geplaatste extra compartimenten voor passieve antennes. Het aantal bemanningsleden bedroeg acht of negen omdat alle apparatuur ook bediend moest worden. De Tu-16R Badger-E was ontworpen als maritieme fotoverkenner. Er was een daglichtversie en een nachtversie. In het voormalige bommenruim waren bevestigingspunten voor camera's en sensoren aangebracht. Deze versie was ook geschikt voor elektronische tegenmaatregelen (ECM) en had hiervoor onder de romp twee omvangrijke ontvangstantennes. De Tu-16P Badger-F leek sterk op de 'E', maar had grote gondels aan de bevestigingspunten onder de vleugels voor elektronische uitrusting. Soms was deze versie voorzien van opvallende vlakke antennes boven en onder de romp. Deze toestellen waren omgebouwde exemplaren van de Tu-16KS. Vanwege zijn sterk verschillende antenne-configuraties werden ze ook wel Badger-K en Badger-L genoemd. Een andere versie voor elektronische oorlogvoering was de Tu-16PM Badger-L met een zeer kleine antenne in de transparante neuskegel. Een onbekend aantal Tu-16A en Tu-16KS toestellen werd omgebouwd tot Tu-16PP Badger-H voor ECM-escortes. De 'Badger-H' is waargenomen met veel verschillende antenneconfiguraties. De meeste toestellen van dit type hadden een grote halfronde centrale koepel, direct achter het voormalige bommenluik. Passieve ontvangers werden gebruikt om vijandelijke signalen op te sporen, mogelijke bedreigingen te analyseren en om stroken chaff op de juiste lengte te snijden overeenkomstig de golflengte van het vijandelijke signaal. De 'Badger-H' kon in het voormalige bommenruim maximaal 9 ton chaff meenemen, inclusief snijmachine en strooiapparatuur. De 'Badger-H' strooide het radarontregelende materiaal uit via drie centraal onder de romp geplaatste licht gebogen stortkokers. De Tu-16RM Badger-J was uitsluitend bij de marinevliegdienst actief en had als taak het storen van vijandelijke elektronica. Het toestel had een kenmerkende kanovormige stroomlijnpod aan de onderzijde met antennes voor stoorzenders, verklikker- en volgapparatuur die de A- tot I-band bestreek. Luchtinlaten naast de kano voorzagen de zwarte dozen in het voormalige bommenruim van koellucht. De 'Badger-J' had ook vlakke plaatantennes op de vleugeltips. In het midden van de jaren negentig waren nog ongeveer tachtig Tu-16's in dienst bij de AV-MF met verkennings- en ECM-taken. Ook vlogen er nog zo'n zeventig Tu-16N tankvliegtuigen en enkele van raketten voorziene exemplaren. Op dat moment had de Russische luchtmacht de omvang van haar 'Badger' vloot teruggebracht tot een enkel squadron met Tu-16R toestellen. Wit-Rusland had ook nog een squadron in dienst, en er dienden nog 53 stuks in de Oekraïne. Medio 2003 was de Tu-16 uitgefaseerd in Wit-Rusland, Rusland en de Oekraïne. De Chinese marine had echter nog een vloot van tien in licentie gebouwde H-6 III aanvalsbommenwerpers en twintig H-6 tankvliegtuigen. Opmerkelijk feit is nog dat de AV-MF Tu-16T Badger-A toestellen als torpedobommenwerper inzette en later 65 tot Tu-16S Badger-A omgebouwde Tu-16T's als SAR-vliegtuig voor opsporing en redding. Varianten Er bestonden ten minste 11 productievarianten, welke weer werden verbouwd tot ten minste 40 varianten. *'Badger A(Tu-16)' - Dit is de basisconfiguratie van de Tu-16 bommenwerper, ingevoerd in 1954 ter vervanging van de Tu-4. Hiervan bestonden nog weer vele varianten, allemaal bekend als Badger A in het Westen. **'Tu-16A' - aangepaste Tu-16's, ontworpen voor het vervoer van nucleaire wapens, een van de belangrijkste versies met 453 gebouwde toestellen. Velen daarvan werden verder gemodificeerd. **'Tu-16Z' - tanker versie, bleef ook bruikbaar als bommenwerper. **'Tu-16G (TU104G)' - snelle luchtpost model, Aeroflot training versie. **'Tu-16N' een pure tanker versie, voor de Tupolev Tu-22 bommenwerpers, met probe and drogue systeem. De Tu-16NN is eenzelfde toestel, maar dan afgeleid van de Tu-16Z. **'Tu-16T' - Bommenwerper voor de Marine, vervoerde torpedo's, Zeemijnen en Dieptebommen. Alle 76 verbouwd tot Tu-16S **'Tu-16S' - Vervoerde een reddingsboot, voor gebruik bij reddingsoperaties. **'Tu16Ye' - Uitgerust voor elektronische oorlogvoering en Elint *'Badger B (Tu-16KS)' - Variant ontworpen als lanceerplatform voor de AS-1 Kennel (KS-1 Kometa) raketten. 107 gebouwd tussen 1954 en 1958, in dienst bij de Sovjet-Unie, Egypte en Indonesië. Sovjet toestellen zijn later omgebouwd met modernere raketten. *'Badger C (Tu-16K-10)' - Maritieme variant met een enkele AS-2 Kipper (K-10S) anti-scheepsraket. 216 gebouwd tussen 1958 en 1963. verschilde van andere varianten door een radar in de neus. Een verdere ontwikkeling, de Tu-16K-10-26, had een enkele K-10S en twee KSR-2 of KSR-5 raketten. Enkele werden later omgebouwd tot ELINT platforms. *'Badger D (Tu-16RM-1)' - Maritiem verkenningstoestel met ELINT apparatuur; 23 omgebouwd van Tu-16K-10. Hij behield de radar in de neus en kon K-10 raketten sturen, afgevuurd van andere toestellen. *'Badger E (Tu-16R)' - Verkenningsversie met ELINT apparatuur, met name bedoeld voor maritieme verkenning. Het kon KS raketten besturen. **'TU-16RM-2' - Aangepaste TU-16R, in maritieme dienst. Kon KSR-2 raketten besturen. **'Tu-16KRM' - Lanceerplatforms voor onbemande vliegende oefendoelen. *'Badger F (Tu-16RM-2)' - Nog een verkenningsversie gebaseerd op de Tu-16R/RM, maar met extra externe ELINT apparatuur. *'Badger G (Tu-16K/Tu-16KSR)' - in dienst bij de marine, ontworpen voor het meenemen van bommen in het ruim als aanvulling op de extern meegedragen raketten, zoals de AS-5 Kelt en de AS-6 Kingfish. Ook van deze varianten zijn opgewaardeerde versies gemaakt. De belangrijkste: **'Tu-16KSR-2' - Had een K-16 complex (twee KSR-2 raketten). Gebruikt vanaf 1962. Zelfde vliegtuigen, ontwikkeld uit andere varianten, kregen de aanduiding Tu-16K-16. **'Tu-16K-11-16' - Had een K-16 complex (KSR-2 raketten) of een K-11 complex (twee anti-radar KSR-11 raketten). In gebruik vanaf 1962. Zelfde vliegtuigen, ontwikkeld uit andere varianten, werden aangeduid Tu-16KSR-2-11. Meer dan 440 Tu-16 vliegtuigen konden een K-16 of K-11 complex meenemen. **'Tu-16K-26' - Had een K-26 complex (twee KSR-5 raketten), en behield de mogelijkheid tot het meenemen van KSR-2 en KSR-11 raketten. In gebruik vanaf 1969. Zelfde soorten vliegtuigen werden aangeduid met Tu-16KSR-2-5-11 of Tu-16KSR-2-5 (kon geen KSR-11 meenemen). Meer dan 240 Tu-16's konden een K-26 complex meenemen. **'Tu-16K-26P' - Had de K-26P raketten. *'Badger H (Tu-16 Elka)' - Ontworpen voor elektronische oorlogvoering en elektronische tegenmaatregelen ondersteuning. *'Badger J (Tu-16P Buket)' - Elektronische oorlogvoering variant geconfigureerd voor elektronische oorlogvoering. *'Badger K (Tu-16Ye)' - Wordt verondersteld als een versie van de Badger F configuratie met verbeterde ELINT capaciteit. *'Badger L (Tu-16P)' - Nog een versie van de Badger J met modernere systemen en gebruikt in een ELINT rol. Varianten: Chinese versie (Xian H-6) *'Xian H-6' - Chinese middelgrote bommenwerper, gebouwd vanaf 1959 met door de Sovjet-Unie geleverde Tu-16 onderdelen door de Harbin Aircraft Factory (nu Harbin Aircraft Manufacturing Corp/HAMC). Een prototype voerde China's eerste nucleaire wapentest uit bij Lop Nor op 14 mei 1965. **'Xian H-6A' - Chinese kopie van de TU-16 middelgrote bommenwerper. Omgebouwd van de Tu-16 zonder licentie. **'Xian H-6C' - Verbeterde H-6A met betere EW/ECM suite. **'Xian H-6D (H-6-IV)' - anti-scheeps raketten bommenwerper, bewapend met twee YJ-6 (C-601/CAS-1 Kraken) anti-scheepsraketten in dienst van de Chinese marine. **'Xian H-6E' - Strategische nucleaire bommenwerper, kwamin dienst in de jaren '80. **'Xian H-6F' - Mid-life upgrade voor de H-6A en H-6C in de jaren '90. Nieuwe navigatiesystemen, GPS en doppler radar. **'Xian H-6H' - Raketten bommenwerper versie, ontwikkeld eind jaren '90, bewapend met twee KD-63 kruisraketten tegen landdoelen. Eerste succesvolle test in 2002. **'Xian H-6U' - Tankvliegtuig met twee bijtankpods onder de vleugels. **'Xian H-6DU' - Tanker geconfigureerd uit een H-6D, voor de marine. Categorie:Luchtmacht Categorie:Maritieme vliegtuigen